Many different materials have been utilized in the medical and, fluid transfer fields in applications, for example dairy transfer products such as dairy tubing, containers, IV bags, blood bags, medical connectors, medical tubing, mask covers, asthma bags, syringes, medical drapery, catheters and various scopes. Polyvinyl chloride (PVC) has been used in such applications but organizations are looking for alternatives to PVC. Other materials utilized include polyolefins, polyesters, polyurethanes, acrylonitrile butadiene styrene (ABS), polycarbonates, and acrylics. Due to the differences in materials utilized to form the various components, it can be difficult to obtain good adhesion between the same using various available adhesives. For example, bonding polyolefins or other non-polar polymers to themselves or other materials with traditional adhesive is difficult due to low polarity or surface energy. Examples of various polymeric materials are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,846,535, 6,590,033, 6,583,250, 3,865,776 and U.S. Publication 2010/0098586, herein fully incorporated by reference.
Various adhesives have been developed to bond polymeric materials, some intended for use as medical materials.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,649,681 to Rohn et al. relates to an adhesive composition for use in bonding a polymeric fitting to an olefin-containing component of an article used in medical applications. The adhesive composition according to the invention includes an adhesive polymer system dissolved in a solvent system. The solvent system includes an organic solvent having a solubility parameter within the range of about 7.5 to about 10 (cal/cm3)1/2. The adhesive composition includes a low shear mixture of an adhesive polymer system including an atactic polypropylene and a low density polyethylene that is dissolved in a solvent system including a blend of d-limonene and a ketone selected from the group consisting of 4-heptanone and cyclohexanone. The adhesive composition reportedly can be used, for example, to bond polymeric fittings made of materials such as, but not limited to, acrylic, polycarbonate, polyvinyl chloride, polyolefin, acrylonitrile butadiene-styrene, and polyester, to olefin-containing components of articles used in medical applications such as, but not limited to, tubing. In actual application, such adhesives do not provide consistent and sufficient adhesion for parts made with low polarity polymers like polyolefins.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,613,187 to Ding et al. relates to a method for using a polymeric cement to assemble medical devices. The method includes the steps of: (1) providing a first article of a low crystallinity polymer; (2) providing a second article of a low crystallinity polymer; (3) providing a cement composition having a first component of a cyclic olefin containing polymer or a bridged polycyclic hydrocarbon containing polymer and a second component of an effective amount of a solvent having a solubility parameter of less than about 20 (MPa)1/2; applying the cement composition to one of the first and second articles to define a bonding area; and (4) attaching the first article to the second article along the bonding area to fixedly attach the first article to the second article.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,837,092 to Grieves et al. relates to a diamine primer for the promotion of bonding of a first plastic substrate to a second plastic substrate with an adhesive such as a cyanoacrylate.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,314,562 to McDonnell et al. relates to a method of bonding a plastic substrate with an alpha-cyanoacrylate adhesive in which a primer comprising an ethylenediamine is used. The method is reportedly suitable for use in bonding polyolefins in the consumer market.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,979,993 to Okamoto et al. relates to a tertiary ammonium alkyl carboxylate primer for bonding surfaces with cyanoacrylate adhesives, and to a method of bonding low surface energy surfaces using such tertiary ammonium alkyl carboxylates. A preferred primer is tridodecylammonium stearate and preferred solvents for the tertiary ammonium alkyl carboxylate are nonaqueous, low surface tension organic solvents.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,869,772 to McDonnell et al. relates to process for priming a non-polar substrate such as a polyolefin for bonding with a cyanoacrylate adhesive, the use of an adhesion-promoting primer comprising at least one diazabicyclo or triazabicyclo compound.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,260,637 to von Bramer relates the use of promoters with α-cyanoacrylate adhesive compositions, and is particularly concerned with reportedly improved adhesive action of such compositions for bonding metallic and non-metallic surfaces.
European Patent 0295013 to Loctite (Ireland) Ltd. relates to a process reportedly for conditioning a non-polar substrate such as a polyolefin for bonding with a cyanoacrylate adhesive, the use of an adhesion-promoting primer comprising a primary aliphatic amine. The primer also contains a solvent. The primer is applied to the substrate for a period of 30 seconds to 30 minutes and allowed to dry before the adhesive is applied.
For medical devices with tubing connected through connectors, especially female connectors made with various engineering plastics, the use of cyanoacrylate with some primers often cures too fast and does not allow proper assembly or does not have enough bonding strength between the tubing and connectors. In view of the above, it would be desirable to provide an adhesive system capable of providing excellent adhesion between two articles formed from the same polymer or a polymer and a dissimilar material, especially between a polyolefin and a different material, for example polymer, ceramic, glass or metal, excellent retention force, and clean appearance such as characterized by being substantially free from any white residue.